powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Blow That Dough
Don't Blow That Dough is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Synopsis The rangers (except RJ) get sucked into a cheesy game show about the past season. Camille hosts the game show and a wrong answer could result in being cancelled! Plot The episode opens with Fran is trying to stop a cable guy from entering the loft, but the cable guy ignores Fran and continues inside. Fran firmly explains no one is allowed in the loft on RJ's orders, and RJ himself isn't here to allow any exception to that rule. The cable guy says he can come back, but it will be another 8 days. At this news, Fran reluctantly gives the go ahead to the cable guy. In reaction, the cable guy holds out a device and points it at Fran, which freezes her in place. Lily, Casey, Theo, and Dominic walk into the room shortly after, and are puzzled by the frozen Fran. Upon noticing the cable guy, he reveals himself to be a Rinshi and points his device at them. Casey, Theo, Dominic, and Lily dematerialize and are then drawn into the TV. The four teens land in front of podiums with their hands cuffed in front of them. They immediately try to escape, but are unable to summon their animal spirits. A man runs up on what they can now see is a stage and introduces himself as Cheese McAllister, the host of "Blow That Dough". The present Rangers quickly realize they are on a strange game show. Cheese introduces the Rangers, to widespread booing. Cheese then introduces the current show champions, the melody of monsters, and formerly defeated Buffalord, Pangolin, and Slickagon appear on stage to applause. Then the hostess is introduced, who is none other than Camille. The rules to the game are explained: to win, you must answer the questions correctly, and when you do, you receive money; answer the question wrong and you are cancelled. Cheese asks the first question: Where was Dai Shi held for 10,000 years? Buffalord answers quickly - in a box. The screen then shows how Theo, Lily, and Casey became Rangers, how Dai Shi was accidentally released and invaded Jarrod's body, and the three teens' first adventures as Power Rangers. The monsters have won the first question and one hundred dollars. Cheese holds up the device and cancels Dominic. Dominic disintegrates and vanishes. Outside of the game, RJ walks into the loft. He passes frozen Fran, and, upon noticing something wrong, turns around and stops. He waves his hands in front Fran's face, but she doesn't even blink. Curious, he walks over to the TV and picks up the device left behind by the "cable guy", and aims it Fran. Upon doing so, Fran is unfrozen and finishes her sentence. Unfrozen, Fran realizes the cable guy is gone and asks RJ what is going on, but RJ has no idea. They hear the TV and walk over to the screen. On it, they're able to see the kidnapped Rangers playing "Blow That Dough" with the Rinshi. Cheese is ready for the next question, between Lily and Slickagon. The question is: What were the first two weapons designed by RJ? Lily quickly answers Strike Rider and Claw Cannon. Lily is right, and the screen shows footage of both weapons. Then it's time for the third question: What are the Elephant, Shark, and Bat Masters' names? This time it's between Theo and Pangolin. Theo is ready, but is he is prevented from answering. Pangolin hits the buzzer, but stumbles with an answer. The timer goes off and it's now Theo's turn. Theo answers correctly and footage of Master Phant, Master Finn, and Master Swoop is shown. Theo is pleased until Cheese informs Theo there is a penalty for jumping in late. Cheese tells him he will tell him what the penalty is after their sponsor's break. When the game show returns, Cheese declares Theo's penalty is being cancelled. The next question is between Casey and Buffalord. The question is: Who was the fourth member to join the team? Casey answers RJ, and footage is shown of RJ struggling with his animal spirit and then becoming the Wolf Ranger. Because Casey answered correctly, he gets a bonus question. Cheese asks: Where do the Ghost Masters reside? Casey quickly answers the Spirit World. Footage is then shown of Casey, Lily, and Theo meeting Master Guin, Master Lope, and Master Rilla in the Spirit World. Because of the amount of money the Ranger team has won, they have an opportunity to win a trip. The screen shows a trip to Hawaii is being offered, which Lily jumps at the chance for, and as a result gets cancelled. Another question is asked: Who was the fifth member to join the team? Casey quickly answers Dominic. Footage is shown of Dominic becoming the Rhino Ranger. The next question is: What was the key to reviving the Phantom Beasts? Buffalord answers the Crystal Eyes. Footage is shown of how the Phantom Beasts were revived. Meanwhile, RJ is becoming frustrated. The signal is going into the TV, but he can't get anything out. Fran picks up the red morpher and suggests sending it in; RJ does so. In the game, Cheese has declared Buffalord the winner, but with the red morpher, Casey morphs and grabs Cheese's device. He points the device at Cheese and Camille and they are cancelled. With that, the Rangers are taken from the show and land back on floor of the loft. RJ and Fran are happy to have them back. The four teens are happy to be back as well. Theo and Lily hug each other. The following day, Theo leads Lily into the loft blindfolded. He tells her that Casey had told him how disappointed she was about not being able to go to Hawaii. He takes the blindfold off, and Lily sees her friends have decorated the loft luau style and they are hula dancing. Lily is thrilled, and tells Theo he is a good friend and gives him a hug. Theo tries to tell Lily how he feels, but Lily is so excited she doesn't pay any attention and hurries off to hula dance. Theo thinks he should just give up. Lily has joined her friends and now they all want Theo to join them as well. He does, and they enjoy their luau. Cast * Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes * Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman * Aljin Abella as Theo Martin * David de Lautour as R.J. * Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan * Sarah Thomson as Fran * Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao (archive footage) * Bruce Allpress as Master Phant (archive footage) * Oliver Driver as Master Swoop (archive footage) * Paul Gittins as Master Finn (archive footage) * Stig Eldred as Master Rilla (archive footage) * Andrew Laing as Master Lope (archive footage) * Michelle Langstone as Master Rilla (archive footage) * Bede Skinner as Jarrod (archive footage) **Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi (voice) (archive footage) * Holly Shanahan as Camille * Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) (archive footage) * Jason Hoyte as Cheese McAllister, Cable Guy * Charlie McDermott as Pangolin (voice) * Robert Mignault as Slickagon (voice) * Scott Alexander Young as Buffalord (voice) * Pat Courtenay as Mantor (voice) (archive footage) * Sarah Somerville as Stingerella (voice) (archive footage) * Josh Thomson as Bai Lai (voice) (archive footage) * Gregory Cooper as Carden (voice) (archive footage) * Chris Stewart as Crustaceo (voice) (archive footage) * Mark Wright as Scorch (voice) (archive footage) * Jared Turner as Whiger (voice) (archive footage) * Richard Simpson as Snapper (voice) (archive footage) *David Capstick as Unidoom (voice) (archive footage) Notes * Casey is the only Ranger to appear morphed in this episode. * This episode acts as the "season review" episode of Jungle Fury, a tradition used in most of the Disney Power Ranger seasons. * Buffalord, Pangolin, and Slickagon were revived for this episode but all got destroyed again. It is unknown how they were revived. * Jarrod, Dai Shi, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Master Mao, Master Guin, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Mantor, Stingerella, Bai Lai, Carden, Crustaceo, the black and white Shadow Guards, Jellica, Unidoom, Snapper, Scorch, and Whiger appeared in flashbacks. *This episode was a Power Ranger exclusive episode. See Also Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes